


Nara Men

by Tea (graychalk)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graychalk/pseuds/Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This day may have arrived sooner than she originally thought, but Yoshino couldn't have said she was all that surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nara Men

**Author's Note:**

> Also for 500themes, #364 - Bless the union.

Yoshino had always believed that it took a particular type of woman to be able to appreciate a Nara man.

And so Yoshino didn't tease him, couldn't really find it in herself to do so, not when her only son looked that serious even with his ears tinted red as it often did when he was embarrassed. Embarrassed, but not uncomfortable, not at all, when he looked her straight in the eye and said, "Mom, I need the family ring."

Her husband coughed, a short burst of air sounding from her left, but the newspaper he was reading didn't lower. Shikamaru didn't react at all.

And that was enough of an answer from either men, wasn't it?

She smiled, really quite satisfied, as she walked down the hall towards the master bedroom, content in the sound of footsteps following her.

No, she couldn't have said she was surprised at all.

Nara men may have always been known for their laziness, and Shikamaru was, if anything, a true Nara through and through.

But Yoshino also knew, as well as all other women who had ever married into the Nara family - just as Temari surely already knew too - that Nara men were hardly ever lazy where it truly counted.

 


End file.
